International Publication No. WO 2013/121519 A1 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a semiconductor device for switching that has trench type gate electrodes. The semiconductor device has an interlayer insulation film disposed above the gate electrodes. A surface electrode is disposed on a substantially entire upper surface of a semiconductor substrate so as to cover the interlayer insulation film. The interlayer insulation film insulates the gate electrodes from the surface electrode.